


What's Your Recipe?

by PapayaTwilight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chinese Translation, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapayaTwilight/pseuds/PapayaTwilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Doodled93 wrote this and Ricerice Cang translated it. I'm posting it on her behalf since Ms. Cang doesn't have an AO3 account.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What's Your Recipe?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What's Your Recipe?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/479583) by [Doodled93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodled93/pseuds/Doodled93). 



> Doodled93 wrote this and Ricerice Cang translated it. I'm posting it on her behalf since Ms. Cang doesn't have an AO3 account.

John打开冰箱的时候，震惊地发现Sherlock居然去了超市，并且还尽责地把他们的冰箱填得满满的。  
自从前段时间John无意间跟Sherlock抱怨只有每次预谋啥该死的事儿时候Sherlock才会主动去超市之后，他发现他的室友似乎学乖了知道偶尔也去补充下冰箱。当然，那天晚上那场让John冲Sherlock大喊“你之前做的所有事儿才非常典型、可预测和 _无聊_ ”的争执结果，是Sherlock开始去购物了。对于一个认为“扔下自己伙伴独自追踪Motiaty”是件聪明毙了的傻蛋，John知道他的室友绝不会那么单纯逛逛超市——他会认为做这种可预测的活路只会降低自己的跟踪和演绎技巧——然后事情就会往更加无聊的方向发展。  
毕竟咨询侦探已经百无聊赖了一整个星期，现在他终于绝望到需要用“购物惊吓”来刺激自己的室友玩儿了。  
这些惊吓具体表现在有时John从Tesco回家就能发现Sherlock已经用贴着“非实验用”盒子食材塞满的冰箱。  
  
这很好，John甚至都开始找出他朋友不定期外出购物的些小先兆了（比如当Sherlock在冰箱和乐扣盒附近踱步却假装并没有在看它们的时候，还比如当John跟他随意提起他们需要更多的豆子、牛奶、糖等等等等杂物的微小停顿）——尽管有时候他的朋友总跟个刚离开家上大学一年级的家伙一样不知轻重地买太多东西回来。  
当然，这意味着John必须压缩自己冲动购物的欲望，以免买回的太多东西被浪费。即便如此，他也没费心去阻止他室友每一次的“惊喜购物攻击”计划。  
  
说实话John并不认为这些“攻击”能有什么威胁，但瞅瞅Sherlock的得意样儿——每当John打开一桶Sherlock买的牛奶时候，他就差没幼稚地宣布“哈，看看现在谁才是那个 _容易预测的无趣的_ 人”——John可不认为Sherlock也这么想。  
  
唔，John也不想和Sherlock去争论这个东西  
尽管这意味着他需要时不时面对下冰箱里同时被塞进七种豆子（你购物单上只写了“豆子”这太不专业了！)，或者被迫在脱脂牛奶低脂牛奶均质奶和全脂牛奶中艰难选择的状况。  
不过换个角度，这也说明当Sherlock拿出某种食材的一样并把它们忘在冰箱外面导致食材全部坏掉的时候，John至少还能用剩下的一些做点儿吃的。  
  
  
  
John通过自己艰苦的抗争，终于同Sherlock达成一致，得到了让室友把所有试验用可能性污染源都放进红色易拉盖的容器里，远离食物乐扣盒的权利。  
他甚至还说服Sherlock什么时候去搞个专门的小冰箱来鼓捣他的实验品们，不过在那之前还是只有凑合。  
  
尽管John对于他们浴室水缸里的某些东西仍颇有异议，但这几乎已经是Sherlock目前能给的最大让步，也就凑合了。  
在终于放轻松出去给自己搞点儿简单晚餐的时候（Sherlock正忙于一个小案子不需要食物），John觉得好歹把家里的主要矛盾多多少少解决了，顿时舒坦不少。  
  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Sherlock闯进客厅。  
[Moriaty来过这！]  
John因为那个名字僵硬了一下[啥？]  
[他偷走了冰箱里的所有剩饭！还摆弄过里面的所有东西！]他的室友看起来如此义愤填膺愤愤不平，以至于John花了比平时更长的时间来理解每个单词的意思，然后慎重地从椅子上坐直身体。  
[... ...抱歉，但是你怎么知道那是Moriaty搞的？]  
John可不认为一个犯罪头子会跑到别人家去就为了动动Sherlock的实验用品顺便偷点儿剩饭。  
Sherlock气愤地冲John挥舞着手臂，甩了他一张皱巴巴的小纸条。  
John盯了他的朋友一眼，拿起来展开：

看来我该回去啦.

 

吃了点儿东西，希望你们不介意， ;-)

 

XXX

 

M.

  
  
  
John把纸片翻过来看看背面还有啥，没忍住漏了个被逗乐的笑容。  
Moarty不会真的认为偷他们的剩饭会把Sherlock惹毛吧？尽管John得承认，一个犯罪头头跑到你家遛弯儿还顺带扫荡了厨房这事儿是有点儿让人心里发毛的——但... ...毕竟Moriaty不偷掉那些剩饭，John就得自己解决它们。  
可当他看向他朋友气急败坏的脸时，他笑容冻住了。  
[呃，你不会真的为此生气了是吧？这甚至算不上一个威胁留言。]  
  
John快速起身经过Sherlock走进厨房拉开冰箱——  
哈。  
他冲着冰箱扬了下眉毛——蓝色易拉扣的乐扣盒子不见了！当Sherlock说Moriaty拿走所有剩饭的时候，John多多少少有些不信，但现在——  
Sherlock在他身后发出被忽略了的不满吼声，  
[他居然拿了我的意大利饭和浓汤！还把整盒你做的意大利面酱都偷了！！]  
由于室友的咆哮实在太有冲击力，John不得不转过身去瞪着完全狂化了的Sherlock。  
  
Sherlock.消化-浪费-时间-和-精力.Holmes现在正在大声抱怨（基本上都是John在吃的）食物从他眼皮子底下被偷走了。  
[呃，抱歉，这让你那么抓狂吗？毕竟... ...你基本上一天都吃不上一顿，怎么会为这种事生气？]  
虽然眼下的状况略搞笑，John还是迟钝地想起来应该为"Moriaty对他们的监视密切到发现了些John都不曾注意的小细节"这事实感到不安。  
  
Sherlock气鼓鼓地冲回客厅，把自己扔在了沙发上。  
[整整一盒的意大利面酱John，我也要吃饭的，你知道，而且你做饭其实... ...还凑合。]  
John在同Sherlock相处的多年经验中已经听过足够多的讽刺批评欠揍乱语，而现在他居然从他话中听出了那么一点点儿不情愿的赞美。  
呃，他不得不说母亲的烹饪教学实在太成功了，就算John早记不全课程的所有内容只能即兴创作也照样能把别人唬得一愣一愣的。  
[嗯，我猜我该说谢谢？]  
  
然后John忽然想起了什么，奔到橱柜一边咒骂一边翻找。  
[他拿了乐扣盒！！]  
[当然，John，我告诉过你他吃完了还带打包的。]  
[这不重要，我之前没反应过来他连盒子都偷...]  
John不死心地去检查了下水池，希望那些被用过的乐扣盒子会奇迹般地冒出来一样。  
尽管并不贵，John可不希望再去买更多的乐扣盒子了。他已经为Sherlock的实验品让步出足够多的各类型号的各种样式的盒子（这样Sherlock就没有理由不把他的实验品放进红色易拉盖的盒子里面），但这也意味着用来装剩饭的盒子总是不够。  
  
[重点不是盒子，John！]  
John不得不放弃地叹了口气，好吧尽管他其实挺高兴Sherlock喜欢他做的饭。  
看来他明天必须再去Tesco一趟去买些该死的盒子了... ...  
  
John在想希望下回Moriaty再来他们公寓的时候能把盒子还回来  
——但是随后他就被自己这个想法纠结到了。  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
事实证明，Moriaty对于抢剩饭的热情不亚于Sherlock对于购物的偏爱。  
  
然后在某一天清晨，咨询侦探闯进John的卧室摇醒他，暴怒地冲墙壁砸了一个干净的乐扣盒子接着又甩了John另一张纸条——  
[他又来了！]  
这次甚至不等John有所反应就暴躁地重回楼下客厅，带着飞旋的睡衣衣角重重倒回沙发上生闷气。  
好吧，John只有暂时不跟他计较这个。

谢谢招待 :-)

 

XXX

 

M.

  
  
John简直不知道对此该做什么反应了。  
——一个神经病犯罪头头看起来非常喜欢他做的菜？真的吗？还是他只是发现这么做能够最有效地激怒Sherlock，所以一次又一次地搞这种把戏？  
  
不过从乐观的方面来说，Sherlock至少开始吃得更多了——为了不给那个犯罪头子留下一丁点儿的剩饭。  
但是很不幸，John总会多做些饭剩下来当自己的午饭，Sherlock暴增的食量让他不得不每顿做得更多——这意味着就是撑死Sherlock，他也没法在Moriaty来访前把所有的饭菜塞进自己喉咙里——这还同时意味着Sherlock开始了一边抱怨John总是做太多饭一边迫不得已遵循正常饮食规律进食的生活。  
呃，不能完全说John.Watson这么做没有一丁点儿故意的成分，但好歹他的朋友不再是骨头架子那么瘦了。  
  
  
后来在酒吧里他把这事儿跟老朋友Grey提了，苏格兰场的探长只是摇着头宣布如果没威胁到公众安全，他可一点儿都不想管那两个疯子在玩儿什么游戏。  
John就半开玩笑地问，如果Moriaty抢了他们东西呢？算不算入室抢劫？  
Grey想了半天，回答[这不归我管。 _(Not our division. )_ ]  
在经历了被John私下命名为伟大的博弈（The Great Game)的情况之后，John并不怪Lestrade一点儿都不想参合随便什么这两个人搞的把戏，特别是那种由Moriaty开局的。  
  
不过除了小幅度增长的食材账单之外... ...目前看来无论Sherlock和Moriaty在搞什么，这并没有什么坏处。  
当然犯罪头子老在你公寓晃悠的确挺让人担心的（或者是犯罪头子的手下，这也并不让人省心多少），好在Mycroft表示他正在介入此事严加调查。  
而Moriaty的意外“拜访”却让他的室友躁狂到一个历史新高，介于现在Sherlock与他哥哥争锋相对常规问候对方节食计划的时候，总会被回以一个意味深长的挑眉和关于Sherlock新增体重的评价。  
John最后不得不甩了Mycroft一个眼刀表示他对于自己室友规律饮食的改变相当满意——但这某种程度上来说也让他的室友更为抓狂了。  
  
  
John都在开始考虑要不要专门给Moriaty准备个装饭的盒子（这想法也并不是那么奇怪嘛），但紧接着他就因为这样做可能造就的后果而畏缩了。  
想想看，Sherlock一定能找出Moriaty的饭然后给加点儿料，Moriaty也极有可能发现饭被做了手脚接着把它换回给Sherlock。Sherlock却总爱闷闷不乐地从John那里取得食物，最终最可能拿到那份倒霉餐的还不是他自己而且等他发现的时候说不定已经吃掉好几口了。  
  
关于食物中毒，John认为12岁时候的家庭野餐的美好体验已经足够了，  
他可一点儿都不希望因为Sherlock为Moriaty准备的一点儿额外加餐而再回味一次。  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Moriaty时不时来偷个剩饭留下干净乐扣盒子和嘲弄小纸条带来的另一个后果就是，Sherlock解决案件的速度越来越快了。  
介于Sherlock在办案时候从不吃东西，但John吃。这意味着会有很多很多剩饭可供Moriaty偷窥。  
这是绝对 _不能容忍_ 的！  
——所以现在侦探搞定一个案子的时间只有以前的一半。  
  
有时候案子实在不简单，咨询侦探就会把自己逼到某种近乎于狼狈的疯狂境地，这让医生不得不向他许诺，他在这个案子期间只会做足够自己吃的食物，所以放轻松放轻松！  
Mycroft甚至偷偷绑架过John一次，就为了告诉他英国政府会为他的银行账户里存入一笔资金供他在Sherlock办案期间买外卖吃，并且如果那个案子耗时超过一周，还会有另外一笔补偿金额给他。  
  
John认为Sherlock为了保护剩饭而拼死加速破案的做法实在蠢逼，并且他也把这个观点一字不差地转述给了英国政府过。  
[我得说我对你的厨艺到底能出神入化到什么地步感到好奇。这可能是这一系列事件的根本问题，要知道Sherlock从没有那么规律的三餐作息过，这就很能说明问题了。]  
John表示同意，并给自己叫了份“案件期外卖”——毕竟拥有神厨艺并不意味着他就不能在Sherlock办案期间吃吃外卖。  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
John打开冰箱时候发现Sherlock已经去过一趟肉店还买了两块牛排。他把这当做个Sherlock式“我想吃牛排”的暗示，于是拿出它们去掉棕色包装纸开始为他们准备晚餐。  
他的室友通常从不会对John今晚做什么饭提出建议，John必须得根据Sherlock面对被偷走剩饭时表现出的狂躁程度来判断。  
令人不安的是John发现他同样也摸索出Moriaty的口味喜好了——如果犯罪头头真的吃了那些剩饭。  
很显然，他和Sherlock都偏爱John自制的意大利面酱，而当John把冰激凌从Hudson太太的冰箱里拿出来的时候，Sherlock的表情简直就跟圣诞节提前来到了一样。  
反之，他就会看到一打断手在他们公寓（锁着的，当然）中央被按照时钟方位的造型摆放。  
John重重地叹气，不知道这是不是某个Sherlock的小测试，看看他的助手能否在第一时间跟上状况的小测试。  
  
谢天谢地他们最近没有案子，看来今晚他的朋友的确能跟他一起吃点儿东西。  
但这牛排的确有点儿奇怪，John总觉得它们太老，一边煎一边怀疑自己是不是把猪肉错认成了牛肉，以至于最后早早地收了火避免烹饪得太过。  
  
这天晚上他给自己和Sherlock各端上一盘牛排，然后坐在自己那份面前埋头苦吃。  
John小小地改动了下他妈妈的菜谱，不过尝起来这点儿小创意简直他妈的棒透了！  
  
[你什么时候买的牛排？]  
听到这句问话，John茫然地抬了下头  
[这不是你买的吗？]  
  
有那么一瞬间John因为“牛排是Moriaty留下的”这个可能性而胃部一阵紧缩，但紧接着他注意到对面同伴糟糕的脸色。  
[啊。]Sherlock恍然大悟了一声，接着一言不发地埋头盯着自己盘子——他已经吃了一大半了。  
[啊？]John停下刀叉也不明所以地盯着自己面前的牛肉——他还只吃了一小半——犹豫着是不是该去给自己催吐比较保险。  
[化学制剂？老天啊上帝啊我以为我们达成过协议你必须把它们统统放进标签——]  
[不是化学制剂... ...]  
John停止咀嚼，谨慎缓慢地把餐具搁回木桌板。显然牛排出了问题，就算这不是致死的，他也想知道自己是否在无意中煮了某个Sherlock的研究/实验。  
[好吧，那么这是什么？]  
[我在超市前还去了一趟停尸房。]  
[然后？]  
Sherlock平视了他一眼。  
[我在去超市前，还，去了停尸房。]  
John迟钝地冲他眨了眨眼睛，Sherlock能看到他室友的脸色都开始变白了。  
 _[停尸房_ ，John。]  
  
John跳起来飞快地冲进了厕所，甚至来不及对这个震撼人心的真相发表点什么意见。  
几分钟后他简直要把胆汁都吐出来了，一边用清水漱口一边尽可能恶狠狠地瞪他的朋友。  
[停尸房Sherlock？！人肉排，还被棕色的包装纸包着，没有任何标签？停尸房？！]  
John把漱口水吐回水池。  
Sherlock没有回答。  
  
John挫败地呻吟，抓着自己的头发[扔掉它。]  
[但是John——]  
[我不想再听你废话任何一个字在这个上，Sherlock。]他不容置疑地说。  
于是Sherlock抿紧嘴巴缩回了厨房。  
  
  
  
John沉重地叹着气打算去给自己整点儿喝的，伏特加、威士忌、朗姆之类的随便，他当即决定明天要请假他需要足够的时间来从打击中恢复过来。  
尽管和Sherlock一起做过足够多的疯事儿了，食人可从来不在他的考虑范围内。  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
[JOHN!]  
John畏缩了一下，开始把脑袋往枕头里埋，希望Sherlock能发发慈悲让他再多睡那么十分钟（尽管他认为这个可能性极小）。  
 ** _[JOHN!!]_**  
Sherlock在下一秒甩开了大门，但好歹还记得及时拉住门板避免它砸在墙壁上发出巨大声音（John曾经很严肃认真地跟他 **_谈过_** 这个问题）。John叹着气把自己从被窝里扯出来，揉着眼睛。  
不管他的室友接下来会冲他抱怨些什么（可能是Moriaty的另一次拜访啊之类的），只要Sherlock没确认John明确理解了自己到底有多 ** _不高兴_** ，他就会没完没了地躁狂下去——当他发现John并没有百分百地集中注意力时候，这种情况会更加严重。  
  
[他又来了！这太过分，我们必须做点儿什么！]  
如果不是实在太困，John大概会疑惑Sherlock是怎么做到在Moriaty那么多次的偷剩饭行为后依旧表现得如此激动震惊，但他还迷糊着，就只能在室友高分贝的咆哮中坐在床上昏昏欲睡。  
在长达几分钟的咆哮（和狂躁的肢体动作，在John房间走来走去）之后，John才开始缓慢清醒。  
唔，他们是不是刚完破了个耗时两周的案子？  
大概又过了几分钟他才逐渐反应过来，想起昨晚那顿他极力想忘掉的晚餐，除此之外这段时间他唯一一次碰厨具就是去加热下外卖... ...  
  
John觉得自己表情一定很诡异，他死死盯着仍在躁狂症的侦探，直到他的朋友犹豫地停了下来，也看向他。  
[... ...John?]  
介于John的房间没有镜子，他实在不知道现在Sherlock严重的自己到底是什么神情，那一定非常、非常精彩。  
在所有“感情丰富John的表情收藏夹列表”里一定没有这个混合了惊恐不已、忍俊不禁、恶心反胃以及只有在Sherlock相当漂亮地解决了个疑难案件之后才会出现的热切兴奋。  
[John... ...?]  
Sherlock又问了一次，然后发现他的朋友忍耐地闭了下眼睛——这动作通常出现在有人需要压抑自己脾气以便耐着性子跟某个傻蛋解释某个原理的情况下。  
Sherlock从不傻蛋，但他的确因为John刚才一闪而过的“我-需要-想想-怎么-跟-Sherlock-解释-这个-明显得要命-的-问题”表情（而不是通常的之前的“Sherlock-牛叉-翻了”版本）而出离愤怒。  
[... ...Moriaty， ** _到底_** ，偷了什么，这一次？]  
  
啊。  
[啊。]Sherlock又说了一次，因为他觉得John应该会希望他表明自己搞懂了这事儿（虽然John并不满意这个太过简短的回应）。  
就在Sherlock冲John可怜的耳朵喋喋不休时候，他早就忘记（删除）了John早在昨晚就让他扔掉那些“牛排”的事儿。  
但他只是不想让John在看到它们（他甚至把剩饭都放进了带红色易拉盖的实验品盒子里），毕竟自从John说了不想他再以任何方式提起这顿晚餐之后，他的确没有。  
假设“留下了剩饭”不是值得嘉奖的行为，但说真的，John还能期待什么呢？John拥有神厨艺而让吃饭变得有趣，接着引发抢饭战争——这肯定不是Sherlock的错！  
想让Sherlock让步John做的饭（哪怕剩饭）给Moriaty这种事儿，门儿都没有。  
  
显然，John不会再做“人肉排”了。虽然食用之前被当做实验用品的食材非常之猎奇，但那些小说里面关于非常规食材的描述依旧让Sherlock对此抱有兴趣。  
说到底，John到底对这些食材做了什么，让它们那么见鬼的好吃？  
  
但现在Moriaty拿走了它们，Sherlock对此不止一点点恼怒。  
除了责怪他没扔掉剩饭，John难道就不能有那么偶尔一次抓住重点吗？  
  
John的眼神很明显说着“不能”。  
他挑着眉毛，显然在等他的室友给予个明确解释，而Sherlock抿着嘴一言不发。  
[Sherlock.]  
[你说过你不想再听见我提到它... ...]  
 ** _[Sherlock.]_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
John在发表了大部分最近的案子的相关博文之后，最终还是写了点儿关于抢饭的事儿，这简直太荒谬。  
毕竟他没法真正写出“ _所以Sherlock和他的死对头（不是他哥）正处于一场大战中，因为他的死对头老师从冰箱里偷我们的剩饭，还有啊对了，尽管Sherlock不怎么吃东西，他的确很喜欢我做的东西，怎样？_ ”这种句子。  
所以他只是大概描述了下状况，尽自己所能让整个事件听起来不至于那么疯，并且一丁点儿，食人的细节描述都不能有——取而代之的，他把这个事实缩成一小句话挂在文后笔记里头。

 _尽管我必须承认我们最后一次被偷走的剩饭它_ _... ...它是个意外，不是任何你能想象出的食材。他也一定不能猜出这到底是什么成分。_

  
  
  
  
然后确认发表。  
  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
  
关于 ** _“噩梦菜谱”_** 的评论 （17）  
  
Harry. （大笑）你个小主妇！：）论烧饭你总是好过我：D 到底用了什么菜谱？  
  
John.  你只是在嫉妒，你从来都记不住妈妈巧克力蛋糕的做法。说不定没人能再做出那种味道了，巨大的错误。  
  
Turner.  哦，我都不知道你会做饭亲爱的！顺便说我是Hudson太太，用着Turner太太的电脑呢。  
  
SH.  那只能说还凑合。你还为此写了篇博客，可笑。  
  
John.  我们在同个屋子里你却要用这种方式跟我交流这才叫奇怪！以及，Hudson太太随时欢迎来吃饭，如果你感兴趣的话今晚是浓汤。  
  
SH.  John!  
  
John. 我能听见Sherlock，要知道我并不是只能为你做饭。  
  
匿名. 你的菜谱是什么？  
  
Sxygur178.  LOL (大笑）XD 是的，我们非常关系菜谱滴内容 LOL ^-^   
  
SH.  你的拼写太糟糕了。  
  
TheImprobableOne.  的确。  
  
 ** _此留言被博主删除。_**  
  
John.  Harry!注意素质！我不会贴出“噩梦食谱”的，但我可以公开浓汤的配方，这个看起来挺受欢迎的。  
  
Harry.  老弟别泄露祖传秘方：）但浓汤的确不错，我很久都没吃过那么美味的了。  
  
SH.  John!  
  
Turner.  那么我今晚过来。Sherlock，素质！我不想再看到我的宝贝墙壁上多几个洞。顺便说这还是Hudson太太。  
  
John.  我还是能听到，Sherlock! Hudson太太今晚见。  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
  
关于 ** _“简单浓汤”_** 的评论 （26）  
  
  
TheImprobableOne.  的确很好。  
  
SH.  你节食怎样了？  
  
TheImprobableOne.  这在我节食计划内，谢谢关心。  
  
John.  Sherlock,素质。很高兴你喜欢它，这和我母亲的菜谱有一点点不同。  
  
Harry.  草John!你做的更棒！老妈的都不会有你这个更好吃了！:P  
  
Mike S.  伙计这太美味了。我可不记得你大学时候藏着掖着这种神技：）  
  
John.  我没藏着，只是那会儿不是在学习就是出去酒吧没空做饭。还有Harry,注意点儿影响。  
  
匿名.  像你这样的人也能创造出这种菜来，这太难以置信了。  
  
 ** _此留言被博主删除。_**  
  
John.  Harry,这是个公开博客，注意素质注意影响。像我这样的人？唔我不确定你说的是哪样的人，但这不是创造发明，只是用些普通食材。  
  
匿名.  你还会公开更多食谱吗，Johnny boy?  
  
SH.  John，你敢再回应匿名者的侮辱试试。  
  
Turner.  哦，昨天的晚餐真的太棒了这回我也要学着做做。还是Hudson，Turner太太说我可以用她的电脑。  
  
John.  Sherlock你每天都在侮辱我，而我每天都在负责喂饱你，你个伪君子。等我有空坐下写博客时候我会公开更多菜谱的，真惊讶它们都挺长，要知道我总是凭着记忆烧饭。  
  
匿名.  你不可能用你那个可笑的小脑袋记住所有菜谱的！我不相信Johnny boy.  
  
 ** _此留言被博主删除。_**  
  
 ** _此留言被博主删除。_**  
  
John.  Harry!还有你Sherlock,我听过比这更糟的话（通常从你们口中），没必要这样。  
  
TheImprobableOne.  我也对你全凭记忆做饭而非特定菜谱相当惊讶，John.  
  
 ** _此留言被博主删除。_**  
  
SH.  John，你不该删了上条留言，它很正确。  
  
TheImprobableOne. 你姐姐的脏话库存真是令人印象深刻，想必总练着。  
  
Harry.  嘿小贱人。John，我会给老妈一个链接让她看看的，希望你能接到个威胁电话：P  
  
John.  Harry,妈妈不喜欢用电脑，她不会打开任何链接的。  
  
Harry.  那么我直接这周末回去看她是不是更方便？  
  
John.  Harry!  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
John犹犹豫豫地盯了一眼屋子另一头正在捡起散落纸张的室友。账单、信件、委托申请、垃圾邮件、笔记，它们全被扔了满屋。  
  
他跟Sherlock刚解决完一个案子（两万英镑的鹅之迷案——John准备在博客上这么命名【案子出自原著】）并才从Angelo的餐厅回来，就发现他们的公寓惨遭洗劫，而那个非法入侵的家伙很显然在找着什么，将他们所有的纸张文件都乱翻了一气。  
Sherlock对此（整理好的文件现在惨兮兮地铺在地板上）极为光火，立刻让John老实呆在门厅别破坏现场，他一定要找出线索收拾掉这个混蛋。  
John好脾气地啥都没说，然后在他室友终于结束侦察躺回客厅沙发进入冥思苦想状态的时候（他极可能保持那姿势好几个小时）才走进来收拾这一团糟。  
  
不管闯入者是谁，他都不慌不忙拜访了他们公寓的每一个房间，连厨房都没放过。  
John好不容易整理完最后一个屋子，认命地叹了口气，收拾完所有的散纸之后，现在房间看起来甚至比被闯入之前还要整洁有序，即使如此John也不得不说他一点儿都不乐意做这种清洁工作。  
  
真感谢Sherlock再一次什么忙都没帮。  
——这就是为什么John没去收拾Sherlock那间屋。  
  
[啊... ...]  
他的室友却忽然坐起来，越过沙发背看向John。  
[Moriaty干的。]  
John喷了下鼻息。[你得知道，并不是我们生活中所有衰事儿的源头都叫Moriaty。你不能总是在任何方便的时候把责任推到他身上。]  
尽管John也觉得有时候让犯罪头子来堵枪眼儿真是方便快捷，但他可不认为Moriaty会觉得洗劫221B的破纸片在他的计划列表上。  
如果他真有那么一张表。  
  
[Moriaty读过你博客，他就是那个“匿名”，就算公寓里的监视器告诉了他某些事实，他不相信你能凭记忆烧饭，所以显然他亲自闯了进来就为了找出被你“藏起来”的菜谱。]  
Sherlock嘲讽又不失优雅地瘪了下嘴角，然后又迅速地瘫倒在坐垫上。  
  
老实说，John有时候真觉着他的室友装腔作势得像个维多利亚时代的贵族小姐。  
但话说回来，John也的确对那个“匿名者”感觉不好，毕竟他可一点儿都不想被称作Johnny boy，还被那种... ...怪异的调子这么称呼。 好吧，这是让John多少有点儿不安。  
  
尽管没有百分百确定，John依旧决定还是要做点儿什么来预防类似的事件发生。  
假设起因是Moriaty不相信他能凭记忆烧饭？不相信他真的能记住所有配料、比例、烹饪时常、还有烹饪方法是吧？  
John快速更新了一条日志，然后走到临街的窗口开始写他的斯德罗戈诺夫浓汤菜谱，很好，窗帘也是拉开的，他盯了一眼CCTV的监视器，接着摇头。  
等这份尽量详细的菜谱写完，John立刻点击了“发表”。  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++

**_“对医生的质疑”_ **

  
_  
  
_

_介于收到不少关于我能否记得所有菜谱的质疑（其中有些还略过份），我现在就坐在这儿记录下斯德罗戈诺夫浓汤的菜谱。当我完成它的时候，我会立刻在这篇博文后面发表出来。_

 

 _你们要怎么知道我没有作_ _亅_ _弊呢？信不信由你，当然你也可以用各种你能采用的方法来探究我是不是在撒谎。_

 

 _因为上回我写日志的时候，Sherlock_ _就呆在客厅并对我的打字技巧（以及语法问题）百般挑剔吹毛求疵，所以这次说不定可以找他来为我证明（不大可能）。但很遗憾他大概只会因为“_ _你居然敢把菜谱公布在网络上”_ _这种事而在我耳边持续念叨。_

 

_不管怎样，如果你们希望，我还会公开一些其他的配方。_

  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
关于 ** _“简单斯德罗戈诺夫浓汤做法”_** 的评论 （50）  
  
SH.  你日志的名字毫无新意地重复了，并且再一次的，你花了多得恐怖的时间在敲击键盘上。  
  
John.  菜谱的名字又不需要唯一和吸引人，它只是一份斯德罗戈诺夫浓汤的简单配方。而且对我的打字技巧你已经嘲讽过了，现在闭嘴别重复老话题。  
  
Harry.  接下来打算公开巧克力蛋糕的做法吗？;）  
  
John.  如果让你学会了做它，下回你生日时候我送你什么？  
  
 ** _此留言被博主删除。_**  
  
John.  ：）  
  
SH.  John,你从没做过巧克力蛋糕，为我做些。  
  
John.  不。  
  
SH.  为什么？  
  
John.  因为我们唯一那个甜点锅里面的液化物，因为量杯里面的随便什么生物，还因为你已经持续了太长时间的关于增长体重的抱怨，我不想再听到更多了谢谢。  
  
EatnSweet.  哦哦哦它太美味了！爱死这些菜谱了，求继续！  
  
TheImprobableOne.  你再次令我惊讶了John，或许你该考虑下我的提议。  
  
John.  我已经在邮件里回复过你了，不。我不是个专职厨师，更不想要跟你签约出菜谱。  
  
 ** _此留言被博主删除。_**  
  
Harry.  XD 他很搞笑  
  
John.  Sherlock，别。我相信他也是慎重思考过才给我发邮件的，尽管我并不想当个签约作者去发表什么菜谱秘籍。Harry，别鼓励他。  
  
TheImporbableOne.  你该再考虑考虑。  
  
SH.  好吧至少他不像某些人，从别人家冰箱里偷剩饭。  
  
匿名.  你那么说是什么意思；）  
  
SH.  离我的食物远点儿。  
  
John.  你的食物？  
  
匿名.  XXX （亲吻）  
  
SH.  是的John，继续。  
  
匿名.  你的配方是什么？  
  
John.  唔，除了某些太显而易见的地方，我真的已经详细地描述过了它们。  
  
SH.  很显然他说的不是已公开的那些。  
  
匿名.  Sherlock放在红色易拉罐盒子里面的晚餐，它的配方是什么？  
  
John.  呃，这个我不太确定。  
  
SH.  别理他John.  
  
匿名.  嗯？Johnny boy?  
  
SH.  **别理。**  
  
SH.  **_别。_**  
  
SH.  John,我禁止你回复。  
  
SH.  John?  
  
John.  盐、胡椒粉、柠檬皮、辣椒粉还有黄油，把配料抹在肉上然后烧。  
  
SH.  **JOHN！**  
  
匿名.  我们现在知道谁才是他的最爱了是吧？；）XXX  
  
John.  如果这个配方就是你持续骚扰我的理由，那么现在给你然后给我滚。  
  
匿名.  为什么Johnny boy,你深深地伤害了我。你难道忘了那个游泳池的深情相拥了吗？  
  
Harry.  啥？！  
  
John.  那不是拥抱。  
  
匿名.  ;P XOXO （亲吻+拥抱）  
  
Harry.  啥？这货跟踪你了吗？  
  
SH.  当然。  
  
John.  别管Sherlock，他在捣乱。  
  
SH.  某人在不停闯入我们家偷剩饭，某人还理所当然地匿名地在你博客评头论足。  
  
SH.  结果到头来我是被称作“ ** _在捣乱_** ”的那个。  
  
匿名. ;) XXX  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **——CH 1 FIN/ TBC——**  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
这篇等原作者更新后我会继续翻译的，现在就暂时告一段落啦！  
谢谢回复和喜欢XDDDD 我也会搞些有趣的回复给作者看XDDD  ~~顺便催文...~~  
  
  
接着打算翻篇1w字左右的完结短篇~ 无耻地来先广告下叽叽叽叽！  
【热爱欺负阿花的我...又心思活泛了起来....【。  
  
  
唔 就这样，没了！  
 


End file.
